La llave de los siete sellos
by xxaos
Summary: Al principio de su tercer año Harry es secuestrado por unos extraños....¿Cómo seguirá Hogwarts después de que el salvador del mundo mágico haya desaparecido?....y, ¿qué diablos es ese colgante que lleva en el cuello?
1. El principio del fin

_**Título: La llave de los siete sellos**_

**Autor: **Xxaos

**Resumen: **Al principio de su tercer año Harry es secuestrado por unos extraños...¿Cómo seguirá Hogwarts después de que el salvador del mundo mágico haya desaparecido?...y, ¿qué diablos es ese colgante que lleva en el cuello?

**Rating:** M

**Género: **Acción/Aventura/Fantasía

**Disclaimer: **_NO PIENSO ESCRIBIRLO DE NUEVO_) Los personajes no son míos, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Era de noche y, en la calle Privet Drive la quietud nocturna se vió rota por los gritos de una mujer inchada hasta más de lo imaginable, que salía flotando por el jardín del nº 4.

De repente se olló un grito del dueño de la casa:-¿NOOOOOOO!- e instantes después un chico moreno y delgado ,arrastrando un baúl y con una jaula para pájaros debajo del brazo, salía de la casa y daba un estruendoso portazo.

Después de recorrer varias calles se detubo y se dejó caer en la acera de la calle Magnolia. Después de pensar en lo terrible que sería el verse expulsado de Hogwarts por haber hecho magia siendo menor de edad, se decidío a no dejar que le pillaran así por las buenas, y abrío el baúl para sacar la vieja capa invisible de su padre. Cuando se disponía a sacar la capa sintío que había alguien detrás de él. Se giró rápidamente y sacó la varita de su bolsillo, murmurando una palabra lo más bajo que pudo y la punta de su varita se iluminó con un resplandor amarillo. A no más de tres metros de él, debajo del porche de la casa que tenía enfrente se encontraba una figura descomunal con unos ojos enormes y brillantes.

Dió un paso atrás tropezó con el bordillo de la acera, y su varita rodó por el suelo. De repente se oyó un estruendo, y apareció de la nada un autobús de dos plantas y pintado de rojo vivo. De él salió un chico de no más de diecinueve años, con orejas salidas y muchos granos, que le soltó sin nisiquiera mirarle un gran discurso de bienvenida, pero que por su tono monótono era obvio que lo repetía cada vez que alguien subía al autobus.

El chico calló al ver que Harry aún seguía en el suelo. Harry recogío la varita y sus cosas y se incorporó.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-le preguntó Stan (el cobrador).

-Me caí-contestó Harry.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Stan con una sonrisa burlona.

-No me caí a propósito-contestó Harry enfadado.

Se giró a ver si todabía seguía el enorme perro en el porche, pero ya se había ido. Se dió cuenta de que se había roto los vaqueros y que le sangraba la mano.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó Stan.

-Había un perro enorme en ese garaje...

Se volvío hacia Stan que le miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué tienes en la frente-le preguntó Stan.

-Nada-dijo Harry, intentando taparse la cicatriz, pues no sabía si el Ministerio le estaba ya buscando.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-insistió Stan.

-Ummm...Ne..Neville Longbotton-dijo Harry, dando el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza-.Así que este autobús...-dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema-.¿Te lleva a dónde tú quieras?

-Sí-dijo Stan con orgullo- A dond...

-¿Cuánto me costaría ir a Londres?-le cortó con prisa Harry.

-Once _sickles _-dijo Stan.

Harry sacó el dinero de su monedero con prontitud, y al cabo de unos segundos estaba agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a la cama donde estaba sentado, intentando no caerse mientras el autobús seguía con su recorrido suicida.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la parada de la señora Marsh, en Avergavenny, el autobús se paró de repente. Cuando Stan iba a salir y soltar su discurso con cara de fastidio cuando un rayo rojo impactó en él y cayó inconsciente, otro le dió al conductor, Ernie, mientras intentaba sacar su varita. Harry se incorporó lo más rapidamente posible de su cama, justo lo necesario para ver como unos hombres vestidos de negro y con unas capuchas echadas sobre la cabeza, que no dejaban ver más que unas puntiagudas barbillas entraban en el autobús. Justo cuando iba a coger su varita e intentar defenderse unas manos frías le cogieron suavemente por los hombros. Mientras su vista se nublaba y sentía su cuerpo caer de nuevo en su cama oyó una voz lejana y susurrante que le decía:

-Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo mi señor-.


	2. Sorpresas inesperadas

La Orden del Fénix fue un grupo de poderosos magos que unieron sus destrezas bajo el mando de Albus Dumbledore para combatir al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Cuando el pequeño de los Potter consiguió vencer al Lord el grupo se disolvió, en parte devido a que Voldemort y sus seguidores habían desaparecido y en parte devido a su ya escaso número.

Doce años después, los antiguos integrantes de la Orden se quedaron más que sorprendidos cuando sintieron la familiar llamada del colgante que Dumbledore les había entregado cuando pasaron a ser miembros del grupo. Y, una vez más, todos volvieron a tocar sus colgantes y aparecieron en los antiguos cuarteles, un caserón que perteneció a un importante miembro de la Orden, que resultó muerto en combate contra cinco mortífagos.

Tres años después el grupo había crecido casi tanto como en la guerra contra Voldemort. Esa noche los cuarteles volvían a usarse para una reunión de última hora.

-Como ya muchos de vosotros sabeis, el Ministerio ha dado por muerto a Sirius Black y a Harry Potter, y a detenido todas las acciones de búsqueda-.anunció Dumbledore cuando todos se habían sentado-¡Pero, nosotros no vamos a dejar de buscar a Harry o a Black-añadió al ver las caras de muchos de los nuevos integrantes, casi todos antiguos compañeros de Potter en la escuela y que habían sido aceptados ese mismo año. -Los miembros destinados a su búsqueda no serán retirados y, en lo que se refiere a Black, los últimos informes me dicen que ya están muy cerca.

Después de este anuncio los antiguos compañeros de Harry pudieron respirar tranquilos, ya que todo el mundo sabía que Sirius Black iba detrás de Potter. Cuando Black escapó de Azkaban los aurores no pudieron descansar en mucho tiempo, ya que multitud de familias de magos llamaban aterrorizadas diciendo que habían visto a Black en el jardín de sus casas o de camino al trabajo...

-De todos modos la búsqueda de Potter debe ser un tema prioritario para la Orden, sin él estamos condenados al fracaso ahora que Voldemort a vuelto-dijo Ojoloco Moody. Debido a la insistencia de Dumbledore por encontrar a harry lo antes posible los de la Orden empezaron a sospechar que el viejo les ocultaba algo, y al final, Dumbledore tuvo que contarles la profecía que marcaba a Harry y a Voldemort, aunque no les dijo la profecía exacta, ya que ellos no sabían que Harry era el único que podía matar al Lord, únicamente creían que sería importante en la guerra que se avecinaba.- Si Voldemort o Black le encuentran antes que nosotros...

-No creo que deban preocuparse mucho por eso-.

En menos de dos segundos todos los asistentes a la reunión estaban de pie y con las varitas preparadas para neutralizar al intruso que se había colado en su cuartel general.

-¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Míralos, si hasta saben apuntar con una varita y todo. De todas formas si hubiese querido hacerles algo ya estarían todos muertos porque, aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, llevo aquí desde que llegaron-dijo el desconocido.

Y diciendo esto dió un paso adelante, dejando ver una figura alta envuelta en una túnica gruesa y negra. La capucha sólo dejaba ver la barbilla y la boca del intruso, pero al dar un paso al frente un destello verde asomó por entre la oscuridad que escondía su rostro.

-Tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore-si hubiera querido hacernos daño lo podría haber hecho hace mucho-. Estas pocas palabras bastaron para que todos los reunidos bajaran las varitas inmediatamente, provocando en el encapuchado una sonrisa de desprecio.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en esta casa?-preguntó Snape, intentado hacer legeremancia sobre sus pensamientos superficiales, para no ser detectado. Justo cuando creía haber accedido al pensamiento que le interesaba una fuerza invible lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, pero desafortunadamente una pared frenó su caída, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse el encapuchado sacó una varita muy desgastada y apuntando a Snape dijo en un murmullo:

-Enervate-.

De inmediato Severus se encontraba de nuevo de pie y miraba al intruso con una mezcla de rabia y curiosidad.

-No me gusta que intenten leer mis pensamientos sin mi consentimiento, si lo vuelve a hacer deseará no haberlo intentado nunca-dijo el encapuchado con una voz increíblemente fría.

Después de un tenso silencia en el que los dos siguieron mirandose sin apartar la vista Dumbledore preguntó con voz profunda:

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué pasa Dumbledore, ya ni siquiera reconoces a tus alumnos?-preguntó con ironía el aludido mientras se bajaba la capucha y dejaba ver unos ojos verdes esmeraldas muy luminosos, y un pelo negro y ondulado que le caía por los hombros.

-¡Harry!...¿Eres tú?

-¿Qué pasa Dumbledore, los que se quedaron atrás no se merecen siquiera el que los recuerdes?-preguntó Harry con sorna.


	3. De nuevo en Hogwarts

-P...pero...,Harry, ¿eres tú?...¿Cómo puedes ser tú?...Lle...llevamos tres años buscándote por todas partes.- Dumbledore no podía creer lo que veía, su arma, su arma tantos años perdidos por fin volvía a su control.

-Tranqui Dumbledore, como sigas así te va a dar un ataque- dijo Harry con una sonrisilla- y se puede decir que he vuelto para quedarme.

-Y, por casualidad, ¿se puede saber donde demonios has estado estos tres años, Potter?- preguntó Ojoloco con la voz algo afectada por la emoción de tener de vuelta a aquel que posíblemente acabara con la amenaza del Lord Oscuro.

-En realidad, no, no se puede saber y me gustaría que no se me volviera a preguntar nada que tenga que ver con los años que he estado fuera- dijo Harry con voz dura- si veo que es necesario que sepan algo se enterarán, pero hasta entonces...me voy a la cama- anunció de repente Potter, y, dándose la vuelta subió las escaleras hasta la primera habitación que encontró y se quedó dormido en pocos segundos.

Un par de horas la reunión había terminado y habiendo Dumbledore prometido informar a todos con lo que descubriera sobre Potter se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación que Harry había elegido para descansar. Antes de entrar y mostrando la precaución que tantas veces le había salvado de infinidad de prblemas verificó los posibles hechizos que pudiera tener la puerta. Cual fué su sorpresa al encontrar un antiquísimo hechizo que se utilizó para sellar más de una de las tumbas de los reyes vampiros y los jefes de clanes vampíricos cuando estos aún eran numerosos. A pesar de haber podido reconocer el hechizo, el contrahechizo ni por asomo lo sabía. Su conocimiento se había perdido con el paso de los años y el progresivo rechazo por parte del mundo mágico hacia la población vampírica. Tal fue ese rechazo que lo que se enseñaba sobre los vampiros en Hogwarts eran solamente los pocos datos que se habían conservado, las pocas formas que había de matarlos. Pero ni siquiera estos pocos datos eran completamente fiables, ya que no se habían visto vampiros desde hacía ya muchos años.

Como no conocía el conjuro para anular el que mantenía la habitación sellada simplemente se decidió a llamar a la puerta con los nudillos.

Esperó pacientemente al lado de la puerta y cuando se disponía a repetir el toque en la puerta esta se abrió de imprevisto, dejando ver la figura del joven que parecía recién salido en ese momento de la cama, ya que tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos medio cerrados, aunque con un brillo un tanto peligroso en ellos, que parecía no abandonarlos nunca.

-¿...Qué piensas hacer ahora Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore, sin saber muy bien que decir, y, sabiendo que si preguntaba algo sobre lo que de verdad le interesaba, los años de ausencia de Harry, no sólo no le contestaría, sino que también se quedaría sin saber cualquier otro dato directamente de Potter.

-Aunque la verdad no me hace mucha gracia (más bien ninguna), me temo que por guardar las apariencias debería volver a Hogwarts. Pero no se crea que me hacen falta cualquiera de las "clases" que allí se dan.

-Me parece perfecto Harry -le contestó Dumbledore, pensando que en el colegio le resultaría más facil controlar a su alumno.

-Pero, como comprenderás, no estoy dispuesto a ir a tu colegio- y al pronunciar esa palabra no pudo reprimir que un fugaz destello de odio pasara por sus ojos, aunque no por el resto de su cara- sin tener una serie de privilegios.

Y antes de que el viejo pudiera contestarle le enseñó unos documentos que llevaba guardados en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Como puedes comprobar estos documentos me señalan como mayor de edad, y dueño de mi vida, sin guardián alguno escepto yo mismo. Por tanto ,si de verdad deseas que vuelva a Hogwarts creo que tendrás que ceder a una serie de prerrogativas que, por otra parte, encontrarás mucho más fáciles de conceder que cualquiera que estes pensando. Simplemente quiero poder faltar a cualquier clase que me apetezca, pero que luego, al finalizar el curso, pueda realizar los exámenes para pasar de curso y así poder realizar los EXTASIS.

-Bueno...no se Harry, el que un alumno falte a clases supone la expulsión inmediata; aunque por otra parte- se interrumpió rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía en ese momento Harry- con una buena excusa podríamos llegar a algo...

-Como tu prefieras Dumbledore, eso te lo dejo a tí. Ahora, si no te importa, me vuelvo a la cama, tengo muchas horas de sueño que recuperar.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Al día siguiente Harry amaneció de muy mal humor, ya que había pasado casi toda la noche pensando en su inminente reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos.

Como no podía seguir durmiendo decidió empezar el día, aunque todavía eran las 6 de la mañana. Se ducho y vistió con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta y un jersey azul muy oscuro y bajó a la cocina a desayunar un café y una tostada debido a la insistencia de la señora Wesley que, desgraciadamente para él, ya estaba levantada preparando el desayuno para los que se habían quedado a dormir en la casa.

Unas horas después se encontraba quitándose el hollín que le había manchado los pantalones al salir de la chimenea habilitada por el Ministerio en King's Cross. Pidió al miembro de la Orden que por insistencia de Dumbledore le acompañaba que le agrandara el equipaje que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón y, cogiendo un carrito para poner sus maletas, se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la entrada del andén 9 y ¾.

Una vez atravesado el arco de entrada se metió en el expreso sin siquiera despedirse de su acompañante y procedió a buscar un compartimento libre y sentarse a leer esperando llegar a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible.

A medio camino alguien tocó suavemente la puerta de su compartimento; creyendo que era la mujer con el carrito ignoró el sonido y continuó inmerso en su lectura. Pero unos segundos después al ver que nadie respondía, la persona que había llamado a la puerta , creyendo que no había nadie dontro abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible y, metiéndose en el compartimento la cerró aún maś rapido . Con un sonoro suspiro se dió la vuelta y cae se cae al suelo del susto al ver que sí que había alguien ocupando su "escondite".

-...Mmmmm...¿Hola?


	4. Historias en el tren

WEEEEEEEEEEEEENO, jejeje ya se k e tardao 1 pelin. Spero k las proximas actualizaciones se sucedan + deprisa... y sí, oyeron bien, habrá proximas...creo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podía creerlo. Después de tantos años, por fin, volvían a encontrarse. Aún cuando hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer completamente en el destino no pudo sino preguntarse si no los había unido para siempre, y, por mucho que intentara librarse de su implacable atadura este se empeñaba enconadamente en que siguiera el camino que parecía haberle marcado.

Y allí estaba de nuevo ella con su melena pelirroja y su sonrisa inocente.

A causa de la emoción por volver a verla tan pronto los encantamientos que se había puesto para cambiar su apariencia desaparecieron por completo, su pelo creció hasta sus hombros, creció varios centímetros y sus rasgos se afilaron.

¡Maldito Malfoy y su pandilla de anormales! Pensaba Ginny Weasley mientras buscaba rápidamente un compartimento en el último vagón del tren que estuviera vacío. Desde que el tren se había puesto en marcha ese rubio estúpido y su grupito de lameculos no habían dejado de perseguirla por todo el tren. Mientras buscaba un sitio vacío donde poder descansar del ruido que llenaba el tren su mente no dejaba las enigmáticas palabras que su madre le había susurrado al oido mientras se despedían:

-Pórtate bien este año. Por cierto, te espera un pequeña sorpresa en el colegio.

¿Cuál sería esa sorpresa a la que se refería su madre? Había oído rumores de que había un nuevo alumno en el último vagón que parecía tener unos 17 años. Que ella supiera era la primera vez que un alummno que no era de primer curso entraba en Hogwarts.

Tocó a la puerta del último compartimento y, como nadie parecía responder entró como una exhalación ya que le había parecido oir la voz de Malfoy.

Cerró la puerta con un gran suspiro de alivio y se dió la vuelta. Casi había gritado del susto que se dió al encontrarse con una persona que se le hacía muy familiar. El chico se quedó como de piedra al verla, cosa que a ella le encantó, ya que pensaba que era por ver a alguien con "una belleza tan impresionante como la suya".

En ese momento, mientras abría la boca para decirle algo a su "helado acompañante" su cuerpo brilló y empezó a cambiar de una manera impresionante. Su pelo moreno se hizo más largo hasta llegarle a los hombros, creció varios centímetros, las uñas se le volvieron transparentes, como si estuvieran hechas de cristal. Los ojos se volvieron más brillantes y profundos.

En ese momento Ginny supo porque le parecía tan familiar, la persona que tenía delante no era ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Justo cuando se le iba a acercar para saludarle y preguntale dónde había estado los últimos tres años Harry le sonrió.

Mientras todos sus hechizos iban desapareciendo Harry se daba perfecta cuenta, pero no pudo hacer nada por restaurarlos, la emoción era demasiada.

Pero tampoco parecía ser tan malo. Ginny no se había dando cuenta de su pequeño secreto, o, al menos, eso era lo que parecía.

Pero cometió un error más, el peor de todos. Cuando Ginny parecía que se le iba a acercar sin

nigún problema cometió la tontería más grande que pudo haber hecho en ese momento: le sonrió.

Y, conforme lo estaba haciendo se iba dando cuenta de cuanto la estaba cagando, pero no pudo hacer mada por evitarlo.

Abrió la boca y sonrió. Y dos enormes colmillos aparecieron, destacando entre todos los demás dientes.

Tuvo que taparle la boca, pues el grito llegó probablemente hasta Hogwarts. Pensó que, si le hablaba, y le explicaba la situación se calmaría.

-Te quito la mano de la boca si me prometes que no gritarás ni intentarás escaparte¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó con la voz más dulce que pudo poner en ese momento.

Ante el asentimiento de la pelirroja le quitó la mano. Parecía que se había repuesto del susto, ya que no le había quitado la mano de la boca cuando ya tenía una varita apuntándole al corazón.

-No hará falta nada de eso- le dijo Harry con la voz algo más seria.

-Pues yo creo que sí- le contestó Ginny- el que haya un vampiro suelto dentro de un tren lleno de niños me parece motivo más que suficiente.

En ese momento un rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas cerradas y le dió de lleno a Harry en la frente. Ginny no pudo más que abrir la boca de sorpresa, pues Hary ni siquiera cambió la expresión de la cara.

-¿Cómo demonios...

-Je,Je,Je. Ya te he dicho que no haría falta tu varita, pues, como te habrás dado cuenta yo no soy un vampiro común.

-De todas formas- dijo desapareciendo de su campo de visión y reapareciendo detrás de ella- no llegarías ni a tocarme- comentó casualmente con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos siéntate y te lo explicaré todo- dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que Ginny estaba completamente sobrepasada por lo que estaba sucediéndole.

-De acuerdo- respondió con voz ausente y si poder dejar de mirarle, casi sin poder pestañear.

Parpadeó un par de veces al notar que Harry le pasaba una mano enguantada en piel de dragón negra por los ojos.

-Pero.¿Cómo es posible que tú seas un vampiro?¿Y, qué clase de vampiro eres cuando puedes estar tan tranquilo a la luz del sol?No me lo puedo creer...

Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, sabía que le tocaba contar una larga historia, e intuía que no sería la última vez que la contaría.

-Bueno... todo empezó a mediados del verano entre segundo y tercer curso, supongo que lo recordaras...

-Salió en El Profeta en primer página durante ese verano... todos los días-dijo Ginny.

-Pues eso...-soltó Harry con los ojos en blanco. -Como sabrás me escapé de la casa de mis tíos después de haber inflado a la hermana de Vernon, Marge. Me subí al _autobús noctángulo _y, me dirigía al _Caldero Chorreante_ para intentar pasar el resto del verano sin contratiempos cuando unos encapuchados atacaron el autobús.

No me acuerdo de que pasó entre el ataque y el momento en que me desperté un tiempo después. Sólo recuerdo una voz susurante que me intentaba tranquilizar mientras me desvanecía.

-¿Y quién demonios eran esos encapuchados que te raptaron?- preguntó Ginny que parecía estar muy metida en la historia y no se perdía ni una sola palabra.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Espera, no te impacientes, ya llegará.

-Como te decía -dijo mirándola con una mirada entre seria y divertida- me desmayé. Recuerdo despertarme y ver el cielo a través de una ventana. No podía mover la cabeza, y cuando intenté mover el resto del cuerpo tampoco pude. Tan sólo podía ver el cielo estrellado o cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirme.

Cuando volví a despertarme ya era de día. Comprobé que ya podía mover el cuerpo pero me dolían todos los músculos.

-El dolor se te pasará en un par de días, no te preocupes -escuché en mi cabeza medio adormilado.

Me incorporé de la cama y pude ver que estaba en una habitación de piedra, sólo entraba luz por la única ventana de la habitación, que estaba a la derecha de la cama. Aparte de la cama, en la habitación sólo había un pequeño armario de madera, y un baúl.

De repente me llegaron sonidos de gritos, entrechocar de metal y aullidos espantosos. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue¡Hombres lobo!

Salí tambaleandome de la habitación y aparecí en un pasillo de piedra. Diez minutos después llegué a una habitación circular donde se unían cinco pasillos aparte del que yo había salido. La cruzé corriendo casi sin fijarme en como era y salí por lo que parecía la puerta principal. Era muy entrada la noche y era luna llena. Empezé a andar intentando alejarme lo más posible de la casa de piedra donde había despertado. Cuando no llevaba ni cinco minutos andando pisé algo duro que sonó a metálico, miré hacia abajo y ví que mi pié estaba encima de una espada medieval, y por lo que brillaba a la luz de la luna, parecía hecha de plata. La recogí por si acaso me topaba con alguien, ya que no tenía mi varita, supuse, acertadamente, que mis captares me la habían sustraido "amablemente". La espada pesaba mucho, y, después de andar unos 300 metros me detuve a descansar. Me senté en la raíz de en gran árbol y apoyé la espalda en el tronco. Unos instantes después oí ruidos de pasos y forcejeos, y, ante mí, cayeron un hombre y un enorme lobo. En seguida me dí cuenta de que el hombre no podía ser humano ya que parecía tener una fuerza similar a la del licántropo.

Me levanté rápidamente y puse la espada entre mí y el lobo. No sabía que hacer, pero cuando ví que los afilados y babeantes dientes del lobo se estaban acercando peligrosamente a la gargante del "hombre" tomé una decisión (la cual en ese momento me pareció la más sensata, ya que prefería luchar contraun hombre muy fuerte que contra un hombre lobo desquiziado) y clavé la espada hasta la empuñadura en la espalda del licántropo. Ni bien la espada empezó a hundirse en su piel, este empezó a gritar y a convertirse en ceniza.

Me senté en el suelo resoplando y le lanzé una mirada al hombre. Este parecía totalmente repuesto y me miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

-Creo, mortal- me dijo aún sonriéndome- que esa ha sido la última buena acción que harás en esta vida.

En ese momento me dí cuenta de dos cosas: uno, que me había metido de lleno en una batalla entre haombres lobo y vampiros, y dos, que le había salvado la vida a un vampiro que me iba a devolver el favor chupándome la sangre hasta dejarme seco.


	5. Hogwarts

El tren dio un bandazo y se detuvo.

-Bueno creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado. Tenemos que bajar del tren.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si no has acabado! No puedes dejarme con la historia a medias, no podré dejar de pensar en ella hasta que termines de contármela -exclamó Ginny.

Harry se levantó del asiento que ocupaba en frente de Ginny mientras un resplandor volvía a envolverle. Cuando giró la cara para mirarla directamente a los ojos volvía a parecer un joven normal y corriente, lejos de la terrible imagen de monstruo chupasangre que proyectaba apenas unos minutos antes.

- Vamos no seas tonta, tenemos todo el curso para terminar la histo…

- ¿De verdad? –le interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Sí –contestó Harry con una media sonrisa-. A sí que venga, bajemos antes de que el tren vuelva a Londres y tengamos un comienzo de año poco placentero.

Mientras recorrían el camino entre la estación del tren y las carrozas de los thestrals Ginny no paró de hacerle preguntas sobre el tiempo que había pasado desaparecido y encomiándole a que siguiera con el relato durante el viaje a Hogwarts.

Al llegar a los carruajes Harry hizo una inclinación con la cabeza hacia los thestrals en señal de respeto, algo que Ginny no entendió, pero no quiso preguntar sabiendo que sería otra pregunta sin respuesta. Se montaron en el último carruaje que quedaba y éste comenzó a traquetear por el camino hacia el colegio. Con una sonrisilla traviesa Harry pensó en gastarle una broma a Ginny la cual parecía muy ansiosa por continuar con la historia de su desaparición.

- Lo siento pero me parece que no voy a poder seguir contando…

Mientras intentaba seguir hablando bajó la vista para encontrar una varita clavándose en su cuello y dos ojos, otrora luminosos y almendrados, inyectados en sangre.

- Termina esa frase y será lo último que hagas en tu vida vampiro…

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Harry.

- Je, je, je… Tranquila, no era más que una broma…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo Harry se apresuró a bajar del carruaje, todavía temiendo por su vida.

- Esa chica es una homicida en potencia –pensó-. Debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez si quiero conservar todas las partes de mi cuerpo intactas.

Traspasaron las monumentales puertas de entrada con los últimos estudiantes rezagados y se apresuraron hacia el gran comedor. Conforme se acercaban por el pasillo Harry se percató de que, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta de acceso al comedor, estaba el profesor Snape. Se apresuró a subir sus escudos mentales por si aquel hombrecillo se atrevía a intentar penetrar en sus pensamientos y con una máscara de desdén en la cara se preparó para encontrarse con él.

- Potter, necesito hablar con usted antes de que comience la selección –dijo el profesor con un susurro apenas perceptible.

Harry volvió la cabeza hacia Ginny que lo miraba con preocupación y le dijo:

- Tranquila. Adelántate tu y cuando termine de hablar con él me reuniré contigo.

Ginny asintió, y con una última mirada de preocupación entró en el comedor.

Snape empezó a alejarse a paso rápido sin siquiera mirar a Harry. Este tuvo que correr en pos de él sino quería perderle. Cuando le alcanzó ya se habían alejado tanto del gran comedor que no se podía oír a los alumnos.

- ¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Harry temiéndose lo peor.

- Al despacho del director, quiere hablar contigo sobre tu reincorporación a Hogwarts.

Si claro, pensó Harry, sobre mi reincorporación… Más bien sobre mi desaparición, pero me temo que se va a quedar con las ganas de saber donde he estado y lo que he hecho. Mis progresos en oclumencia son mucho más altos de lo que él imagina…

Después de pronunciar la contraseña a la gárgola lo más bajo que pudo para que Harry no pudiera oírla el profesor Snape se marchó por donde habían venido. Harry entró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí no había nadie, ni siquiera el fénix, Fawkes. Mientras esperaba al director Harry empezó a curiosear por el despacho. Los instrumentos de detección de magia tenebrosa ocupaban cada estante y cada rincón de la estancia. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores estaban colgados a lo largo de la pared circular que rodeaba el escritorio. Un resplandor que venía de un armario entreabierto le llamó la atención. Se acercó a él y lo abrió del todo para ver que había dentro. El resplandor venía de una gran vasija que contenía un líquido que no dejaba de moverse en círculos. Parecía un pensadero, pero mucho más grande que los que había visto hasta ese momento. Estuvo tentado de mirar dentro pero de pronto sintió la presencia de Dumbledore vigilándole y se dio cuenta de que el armario había sido dejado entreabierto apropósito para que viera algo que el director quería que viera. Aunque Dumbledore no se encontraba en la habitación Harry sabía que no andaba lejos, vigilándole.

- Te agradecería que si me llamas para hablar de algo –dijo Harry mirando fijamente la pared que separaba el despacho del cuarto privado del director, donde este se encontraba espiándole- te dejaras de juegos y acabaras esto cuanto antes. Me estoy perdiendo la selección y el banquete de bienvenida.

Se oyó un ruido en la habitación contigua y de una puerta disimulada emergió la figura del anciano director.

- Vamos, vamos Harry…no era más que una pequeña broma -dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa afectada en su arrugado rostro.

- Más bien una trampa. No me gustan tus juegos y no pienso seguirte la corriente anciano.

- Está bien, no hace falta enfadarse –dijo Dumbledore sin que la sonrisilla le abandonara ni por un segundo –se acabaron los juegos por mi parte.

- Eso espero. Bien, ¿por qué me has llamado?

- Me gustaría que habláramos sobre tu estancia en el castillo. Como podrás imaginarte tu repentina vuelta y al estar declarado oficialmente muerto por el ministerio no nos gustaría que se hicieran preguntas que no quieres responder. Además, con la vuelta de Voldemort no sería seguro para ti o para tus compañeros y profesores…

- Bien, lo entiendo –dijo Harry con una expresión de frialdad en el rostro -¿qué sugieres?

- Habría que hacer unos cuantos cambios. En cuanto a apariencia y personalidad no creo que haga falta ya que estás prácticamente irreconocible. El nombre por supuesto habrá que cambiarlo. ¿Qué te parece James Black? –le preguntó. Al no recibir contestación alguna por parte de Harry supuso que le parecía bien.

Por cierto, no deberías acercarte demasiado a tus antiguos amigos, ya que levantaría sospechas. También veo necesario que se realice una nueva selección –dijo el viejo director con toda la intención. Dumbledore supo que esta vez había captado la atención del joven pelinegro.

¿Repetir la selección? ¡Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba. Pero es una buena idea. Entonces nos vemos en el gran comedor. Y con estas palabras se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir nada más.

Parece que dejar al viejo con la palabra en la boca y largarme antes de que pueda decir nada se está convirtiendo en costumbre- iba pensando Harry con una sonrisilla mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Justo cuando abría las puertas para entrar al salón oyó la voz de Dumbledore anunciando que un nuevo alumno se incorporaría en sexto año.

- ¿Pero cómo coño habrá conseguido llegar antes…?

- Os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero, James Black. James por favor acércate a la silla y colócate el sombrero en la cabeza.

Como si no lo supiera –pensó Harry mientras se dirigía hacia el taburete donde descansaba el sombrero. No quiso mirar hacia los lados mientras caminaba, ya que notaba cada par de ojos de todas las personas de la habitación sobre él. Aún así, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la cara de la pelirroja que había conocido en el tren. Se sentó en la silla y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza, mientras activaba sutiles pero muy potentes escudos mentales sobre los recuerdos de sus años fuera del control de Dumbledore.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira a quién tenemos aquí de nuevo. El director me ha informado de tu situación y estoy de acuerdo con la re-selección. ¿Harás caso de mis consejos esta vez?

La voz del sombrero se proyectaba en su cabeza de una forma que aún no había podido entender. No era oclumancia, ya que conocía muy bien ese arte, así que ¿qué podía ser?

- ¿Quién sabe? –le respondió con su pensamiento –Pero quizás este año sí que lo siga, total, ya de nada me importan las rencillas estúpidas entre casas o ideologías. La última vez tan sólo me guiaba una joven enemistad con un compañero y la ilusión de tener mi primer amigo. Ahora tan sólo me mueve una misión que está muy lejos de este castillo y de las vidas que guarda.

- Bien, mi opinión sigue siendo la misma que hace cinco años. Tu astucia y tus ganas de probarte a ti mismo te llevan a Slytherin sin ninguna duda.

- Que así sea –fue la única respuesta de Harry.

- Entonces que sea… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Mientras la susodicha casa aplaudía a rabiar a su nuevo miembro Harry pudo ver la cara de desolación de Ginny.


End file.
